The Saiyans Fate
by Saiyan God
Summary: It's about the Saiyan God (Super Saiyan 5) Sakango that wants to rid the universe of all the Saiyans except him. He now found out where the last five remaining Saiyans are! Can Goku and Vegeta stop him?
1. The Saiyans Fate: Chapter 1

The skies were darkened and it looked like all hope was gone. Goku, and Vegeta Earth's strongest defenders, dying from the brutal beating that they recieved from the newest, evilest know threat ever to walk onto the face of Earth....his name was Sakango. Stronger than any other enemy that has stood up to the faithful seven....but this time....it's a fate in which evil may prevail....Can victory be achieved...?  
  
The battle started out as any other battle. Sakango, pretending to be weak, brought a surprise to Goku's face when he blocked his KameHameHa with just one blink of the eye. Goku and Vegeta, stood amazed as the powers of Sakango were growing. Growing into a unstoppable being. Vegeta decided that this all was bullshit since noone could ever be this strong, and that no other race could surpass the powers of the Saiyans. Vegeta thought in his mind: Could of there been another race which could beat the legendary Saiyans. Just the thought of ever thinking there could be someone as strong to the Saiyans, as Saiyans are to the Humans. But if there ever were, would this be a good thing or a bad one? Goku then wondered of all his past battles, in which hope and faith were gone, in which everyone thought it was over, but with all their might the "Z Team" had surprassed every challenge that had passed by them. Beginning from Radittz, then Vegeta, then Frieza, then Cell, then Majin Buu, and so on. Could this possibily be the challenge in which the Saiyans couldn't win. A challenge in which would of never been thought of. Their's only one way to find out... and that's to fight to the end.  
  
Goku thought of all the humans that were counting on him to beat Sakango as he was turning Super Saiyan 4. Goku summoned all the possible strength he had to turn Super Saiyan 4 because he had known that even with every ounce of power he had, everything that he had learned, everything that he had overcomed, and all the faith people had in him, he would need it all to even stand a life saving chance against Sakango. Goku started to battle Sakango as he had finished turning Super Saiyan 4. At first, Goku did pretty good as he laid a couple of hits to Sakango's face and guts. But after every hit, Sakango would just look at Goku and would just give him a evil smile. A smile that you could tell from miles away that means no good. Vegeta knew it was time to stop playing around so he decided to join the fight. So now it was two on one. But it didn't matter. Sakango would just kick the shit out of them. He fought like it was regular thing to him. He fought like he didn't care shit about what happened to the people or what happened to himself. He just wanted to fight and have some amusement. He didn't seem to have a purpose in fighting the Saiyans because he hadn't even talked. He had just appeared on Earth and viciously attacked cities.  
  
While Goku and Vegeta were fighting Sakango, everyone else were at what was left of Kami's Lookout. They tried to plan a tactic or something they could do to help Goku and Vegeta. They all decided to be at Kami's Lookout because they knew if Goku and Vegeta couldn't beat them, they shouldn't go and help because they would just get killed. But Goten didn't care. He just wanted to help and fight the big fight. He called everyone a bunch of bitches and pussies because they were afraid of dying. He explained how Goku and Vegeta are out there risking their asses just for us to survive. Not only us, but humans also. He would of left himself if it wasn't for Gohan and Trunks stopping him. Gohan decided that he would go help his father and Vegeta since he was the strongest one there. Gohan didn't fear dying since he knew how it felt. Even though he had never died, he knew the pain and anger that his father felt when he died. Gohan packed some senzu beans and was off to the battle scene.  
  
There were the two legendary fighters, Goku and Vegeta, getting their asses kicked by just one person. Even in Super Saiyan 4, they didn't seem to put up a good enough fight. It was just going throught their heads for the first time that they couldn't win. Even the hard ass Vegeta admitted that they alone couldn't beat the being called Sakango. A idea finally came throught their heads! Maybe them alone in seperate bodies might not stand a chance against Sakango, but the fused version of Goku and Vegeta in Super Saiyan 4 called Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta might stand a better chance. He was a Saiyan that had no remorse and wasn't afraid of anything. If it were someone that could beat him, he would be the only one. While Sakango was going to Goku, Goku and Vegeta went together and did the Fusion Dance. Sakango stopped because he was blinded by the light of Fusion. Suddenly, as the light grew dimmer, he saw the red haired menacing machine called Gogeta. Gogeta just turned to him and started a all attack of combos that include kicks and punches. Sakango was thrown and overwhelmed to the ground by Gogeta's attack. King Kai sensed a surprisement in him because he thought that maybe and just maybe, Gogeta just might have a chance to beat Sakango.  
  
Now that Gohan was ready for travel, he left for the battle scene. As Gohan was flying, he tried to sense the fight going on between the fighters. He sensed Gogeta and Sakango. But he had some face of shock as he suddenly stopped flying and went down to the ground. He thought about what if all of our powers weren't good enough. What if even though our powers weren't good enough, maybe a attack of immense strength could defeat him. He had a wonderful idea. He headed back to Kami's Lookout. It only took him around ten minutes to get back. When everyone saw Gohan return, they thought something had happened for him to return so quick. Maybe Goku and Vegeta had already won, or maybe Goku or Vegeta had already been killed. Then Gohan started to explain the idea he had.  
  
What could this idea of Gohan be.....? Could it really be that good that he turned back to Kami's Lookout and missed out on the fight. Stay tuned for the next chapter of this story! 


	2. The Saiyans Fate: Chapter 2

This next chapter to the story started off with Gohan returning to Kami's Lookout. He explained to everyone that maybe if Goku and Vegeta couldn't pull it off, they needed another plan. And that's what Gohan had in mind. It was plan in which not only could it defeat Sakango, but also avoid the death of Goku and Vegeta as well. He explained to everyone that maybe a attack of all the power of everyone could defeat Sakango. Not only the power of all of us, but the power of every past foe they had defeated. A attack that immense would surely defeat Sakango. There was no one that could stand a living chance with an attack that strong. Master Roshi called Gohan stupid because they would need the Dragon Balls for that. And if they had the Dragon Balls, they could just wish for the death of Sakango, or wish for Goku and Vegeta to gain immortality. Gohan thought that would be even a better idea. But Gohan looked like he was holding something back... Gohan looked like he knew something and that he was holding it back for some reason.  
  
Gogeta was fighting Sakango as if he were nothing to him. Sakango thought that everything was a joke. He just got back up with a fury of a white and silver auroa surrounding him. He wasn't like a Saiyan, his auroa wasn't gold like everyone elses. His auroa proved to show that he had much power, and that this was only the beginning. The beginning of the end for the Saiyans. Gogeta sweared a couple of words to Sakango saying that he would never be able to defeat the almighty Gogeta. Sakango did something that Gogeta thought was impossible. Sakango opened his mouth and he started to talk. He said how pathetic Saiyans were and how dissappointed he was at them. He said how he didn't mean to make Saiyans soo weak. Gogeta then felt a sharp pain in his stomach. It was Sakango's knee in it. He fell to the ground on one knee. Then he said to himself : "It's impossible... He couldn't be.......the Saiyan God." Sakango then said "Yes" I am the Legendary God that is superior than any other Saiyan that has ever existed. Gogeta suddenly then turned back into the two seperate bodies of Goku and Vegeta. Goku muttered that it was only a legend about the Saiyan God. That the Saiyan God was an advanced level of the Saiyan. A level surprassing Super Saiyan 4. A level of Super Saiyan 5. That also meant that they didn't have anything that could defeat Sakango. Since the Saiyan God had the power to control Dragon Balls and also the power to control the Saiyan powers of the less weaker Saiyans. So that meant that he could control Goku's and Vegeta's Powers.  
  
Goku thought this was very important news to know so he telepathically told Gohan what he was told and all that he knew about Sakango. This was what Gohan was holding back. He feared that Sakango was the Legendary Saiyan God. When Gohan told everyone the story of when there was a time that the Legendary Saiyan God existed, no one was able to defeat him. He killed the strongest of the other Saiyans. He was thought to be killed by Frieza's henchmen. And that's the real reason Frieza feared the Saiyans, because of the Saiyan God that was one existed. But now, we know he does exist and he is back. Piccolo then started saying that this guy can't be as strong as Goku and Vegeta, since they are the strongest Saiyans. But Gohan told them that if Sakango wanted, he could easily take away their Saiyan powers and that he could make Goku and Vegeta as weak as you humans. Piccolo didn't believe the shit Gohan was saying. But Gohan said there was only one way to defeat Sakango... and the only way to do that was for someone to turn into a Saiyan God himself. But it would be the most difficult task ever because it has only been achieved once. And that one person to achieve it was Sakango.  
  
The scene came back to Goku and Vegeta who were truely amazed at what they were hearing. Sakango explained how he had been in secret in years because he wanted the Saiyans to evolve so that he would have some challenge in a battle. He also said how dissappointed he was because after all these years, he had been waiting for a prue hearted person to stand up to him. But it seemed like all this wait was for nothing because he can sense that Goku and Vegeta are the strongest Saiyans that are alive except for Sakango. Sakango decided that all of this talk was a waste of time since they were getting no where so he decided to finish them off. He formed a silver blast in his hands and let go, and it was going straight to Goku. Goku just stood in fear of how strong a blast could be when it's only been powering it for around two seconds. Right when the blast was about to hit him, Vegeta stood in the way of the blast. Goku saw that Vegeta was risking his life just as Piccolo did for Gohan when Nappa was going to kill him. Goku couldn't accept the thought of Vegeta dying when he needed him the most. So out of surprisement, he formed a KameHameHa that was stronger than any other that he had ever done. Sakango was amazed at Goku for stopping his blast. Sakango said "Bastard actually did it! Stupid Bastard actually stopped my blast! He might actually have it in him to bring me a challenge." Goku was amazed at himself. But he quickly knew that Vegeta and himself were in danger so they had to leave so they can plan something to do. So he quickly grabbed Vegeta's hand and did a Instant Transmission to Kami's Lookout.  
  
Do you think there might acutally be a way for Goku and Vegeta to beat Sakango? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out! 


	3. The Saiyans Fate: Chapter 3

Everyone was quiet as Goku and Vegeta returned back to Kami's Lookout. Krillin broke the silence by asking how did everything go. Goku was in some sorta dream like state not paying attention to what everyone else was saying. Vegeta didn't want to get into the whole thing since he thought it was personal because it all had to do with the history of Saiyans. Goku finally dazed off his little Day Dream and told everyone everything. Starting from Sakango and ending with today's battle. Everyone was surprised at what Goku was telling them. But Gohan was just sitting down thinking of Sakango. He couldn't get him out of his head for some reason and still showed like he was holding something back.  
  
Sakango laughed at how pathetic Goku was for just leaving the battle. He thought of old times, when he first learned that he had Saiyans on Earth. He was especially surprised when he learned his brother Goku, was still actually alive. This was a secret that only Sakango knew. The biggest secret that might lead to the destruction of brothers. Sakango was like Brolly, he disliked Goku, but not as much as Brolly did. Sakango didn't like Goku because he was always center of attention. Bardock would never pay attention to Sakango, it was always Goku, Goku, Goku! Sakango had a everlasting hatred for Goku in his heart because of this. It was something he could never forgive Goku for. But for now, he decided he would keep it a secret until Goku was breathing his last breaths...The Breaths that Sakango would enjoy to know because he would finally rid the universe of Goku.  
  
Goku wasn't thinking like his normal self. Goku always thought that he could defeat anyone, no matter what the odds, but now... this time..... He wondered how he could defeat someone this powerful..... Someone that couldn't even be destroyed with the DragonBalls..... Someone that has the ability to destroy him at will... Goku wondered at how the hell he would pull this one through.... He thought that maybe, even though something this strong could kill him, that he could possibily try to turn into a Super Saiyan 5 himself... A Saiyan God as they call it. Vegeta walked inside when his ideas went through his head. Goku told Vegeta that they both should try to turn into Saiyan Gods. But Vegeta knew it was a stupid idea because it would be suicide since none of them had enough power to hold such immense strength. Just think of a 1,000,000 Goku's in just one body, that's how strong a Super Saiyan 5 is. So strong that in one breath he could destroy the planet at his will. Goku thought of it as his only way. So he decided he would try.  
  
Goku then went downstairs. He told everyone that he had to go and continue to fight Sakango before he does something crazy like blowing up the world. He just reminded everyone to have hope in himself, to wish him luck, and to always remember him. Everyone looked at each other because Goku nevered said this... they knew right away something was wrong and something bad. Once Goku stepped outside, Vegeta suddenly stopped him with a blast. He told him that he couldn't let Goku go. And that the only way he would let Goku go, was for him to go through him. Since the fight against Sakango, Vegeta was almost about the same power level as Goku... though Goku is still alittle stronger. Goku yelled at Vegeta saying that you should be supporting me since you know this is the only way to defeat him. Vegeta disagreed! Instead he said " Instead of you always trying to show off, we should be working together on this one! This time it isn't a battle about you, it's a battle about all the Saiyans that ever existed because we are the last Saiyans of our race left." Goku explained to Vegeta that deep inside his heart, he knew that it was the only way... Vegeta then said if Goku was this serious about this, then he would let him go. And that's exactly what Goku did.  
  
Do you think Goku would has enough power to Transform into the Legendary Super Saiyan 5? Well, Guess what... Their is only one way to find out... and that's to stay tuned to the next chapter to this saga! 


	4. The Saiyans Fate: Chapter 4

Goku then sensed Sakango's powers. He instantly did a instant transmission to him. Once Goku arrived, Sakango said "What took ya so long?" Goku said lets cut the bullshit and let's go straight into buisness. Goku explained that Saiyans have evolved. Especially Goku, and now, that he would show him the real powers of a true Saiyan... a prue hearted Saiyan. A Saiyan that only wants peace and justice. Not a Saiyan who's only objective is to cause evil. Then, Goku showed him his Super Saiyan level. Then came his Super Saiyan 2 form. Sakango thought that his little show was not impressing, since he already surprassed all those levels. Then Goku turned Super Saiyan 3. Finally, came his Super Saiyan 4. Vegeta then suddenly appeared. He told Goku mentally that he would try to hold off Sakango while he turned Super Saiyan 5. He was even more confident now since Vegeta was supporting him. Then he yelled and started to power up crazy.  
  
Everyone was starting to talk in Kami's Lookout when suddenly Earthquakes started to shake the earth. Piccolo could quickly sense that it was Goku's power doing so much earthquakes. He wondered what the hell he was doing to cause all of this. Gohan knew what his father was trying to do... and he thought he would be crazy to even try. He knew that even if he could accomplish it, that Sakango would still have the advantage because he had been a Saiyan God for a lot longer than him and he was used to the immense powers. All that Gohan could do from there was hope. Hope that Goku could achieve that extrodinary task of turning Super Saiyan 5. He used he telepathisy to wish Goku luck, and that everyone was counting on him. That he had to do it for the survival of the true Saiyans, Survival of the protector of the universe, and the survival of the humans. And every other organism that Sakango would eventually doom. All he could do was pray.  
  
Vegeta started to kick ass with his new confidence... but as we all know, Sakango would devastate him. Goku powering up as fast as he can, he wondered if Vegeta could hold Sakango off for long enough. He started to lose the red fur from his Super Saiyan 4 form. Instead of it being red, it turned into white fur. Nice shining fur that almost looked Silver. Since he was trying to turn into a Saiyan God, it turned Red, White, then back to Red, and back to white. When Sakango saw what Goku was doing, he decided to finish the little playing with Vegeta so he could go to Goku because he knew if Goku could turn into a Saiyan God, he would be in trouble. Now Goku was gaining that white silverish auroa that Sakango had. It should extreme power, power that you can tell was the most Goku had ever felt. The most that anyone has ever felt before. Sakango then instantly punched Vegeta so hard that it went right through his chest and then he headed for Goku with all his speed.  
  
Will Sakango be fast enough to reach Goku before he turns into a Saiyan God? Can Goku even continue the evolution of his powers into Super Saiyan 5? Stay tuned to the next chapter of this story to find out! 


	5. The Saiyans Fate: Chapter 5

There was Sakango, racing with all his speed to try to catch up to Goku, who was now looking like a Saiyan God. Sakango knew that he wouldn't be able to reach Goku in time, so he used one of his desperation blasts that were quicker than him. For a blast that weak, it did a lot of damage as it was heading for Goku. The blast ripped through the ground heading straight for Goku's upper body. It didn't seem too good for Goku as the blast was getting closer. Closer and Closer, Goku just kept on powering up not caring of the incoming blast when BOOM! The blast had finally reached Goku. Vegeta could look while he was on the ground in despair. Now that Goku was dead, he thought that he was next, then everyone else. Just as he thought, Sakango next came to Vegeta. Even though Sakango punched him through the chest, Vegeta was not dead because it did not reach his heart, but it didn't matter. If Sakango didn't kill him, the intense bleeding would certainly kill him. Their was Sakango forming a blast at Vegeta's head. The only thing Vegeta did was close his eyes. He wanted to die peacefully.  
  
Right about when Sakango was about to release the devasting blast, he was hit by a blast himself. Vegeta suddenly reopened his eyes. He couldn't see every well who it was. At first he thought it was Yamcha, because it looked a lot like him. But then he thought that Yamcha never had that kind of power to hit Sakango. Then he finally saw it clear.... It was ..... GOKU! Goku had not only lived the blast, but also finished the transformation of the Saiyan God. Goku had finally done what was thought of as impossible. Sakango got back up and was amazed. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He never thought of the day he would see someone as strong as him. Sakango was going insane as now he knew that he had a worthy opponent. An opponent who was also his brother. Sakango was now satisfied and now praised for having a good opponent.  
  
Their was Goku in the dust from the ground. He looked at if he had been working at a gym for ten years straight. He was buff as hell, and as quick as a cat. He was covered by that white fur and with that powerful silverish- white auroa. He showed dominance over the other Saiyans. He had the hair as half as long as his Super Saiyan 3 form, showing the color of silver hair. He started to tell Sakango "Faith for your evil is now over, I will end you ruthless acts right here, right now! Prepare to die!" If you think Super Saiyan 4 was ruthless, Super Saiyan 5 Goku was the opposite of the actual Goku. He was a killing machine. He didn't care who he was fighting, he just wanted to kill whoever stood up to him. So he raced to Sakango. He started to punch Sakango in the guts. Now Vegeta knew everyone had a chance since now Sakango was drawing out blood from his mouth. Punch after puch, Goku just kept hitting. Sakango countered a attack by blasting him wih a desperation blast.  
  
The earthquakes finally stopped near Kami's Lookout. Master Roshi complaining because all his Playboy magazines got buried under the rubel. He was just whining and whining until Bulma smacked him in the face. Krillen then started to speak saying where the hell that came from. Gohan then sensed the his father had done the transformation. He had accomplished the goal of turning Super Saiyan 5. He also sensed Vegeta and he instantly knew he was dying. Since Gohan knew Goku could fight Sakango, he could go and get Vegeta. He started to run to the living room to call everyone. He told everyone about the Super Saiyan 5 form. Then he told everyone that Vegeta was dying and that he needed to go get him. When Bulma heard that part, she took off a capsule from her belt and made a car. She raced to go get Vegeta. Gohan then left in chase of her because she could get since she was a human.  
  
Goku was knocked to the ground with that blast. Then Sakango flunged Goku into the air, then teleported behind him. He did a devastating axe-handle smash at his back that sent Goku down and very fast. Goku crashed down onto the ground pretty hard. Sakango then said "Is that all you have Goku?" Then Sakango saw a light coming from the ditch where Goku was thrown down too. He sensed it was his KameHameHa so he did a blast of his own. Now they were both having a little duel between their blasts. Since Sakango was still stronger, his blast was wearing out Goku's blast. Goku knew if he didn't do something stronger soon, he would get hit with Sakango's blast. Then a idea finally came to him. Their is a move that Sakango doesn't know that might give him the advantage. Goku then yelled "KAIO-KEN x500" Goku's blast suddenly blasted off with more strength and speed. It was heading straight for Sakango! Sakango tried as much as he could, but it just wasn't enough to beat or stop Goku's blast.  
  
Will Sakango be able to find a way to stop Goku's blast? Will Goku be able to defeat Sakango with this devastating blast? Stay tuned to the next chapter to find out! 


End file.
